dbgtfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan
Pan (パン) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the granddaughter of the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series, Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Overview History Pan is introduced near the end of the Dragon Ball manga and only appears in a few episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Her role is extended into the anime series Dragon Ball GT, which takes place five years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. She is the last member to "join" the Z Fighters, as she fights alongside and supports the others against the enemies within Dragon Ball GT. She later has a grandson named Goku Jr. Appearance As a little child, Pan's short hairstyle resembles that of her mother, Videl. As a preteen, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, Chi-Chi. She wears a red, belly-baring T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray pants and finger-less gloves much like her mother wears in Dragon Ball Z. She wears a blue-school bag as well. However, one of her most prized possessions is her grandfather Goku's Turtle School uniform, given to her as a little child. Name Pan's name may come from "pan", which means bread in Japanese and other languages, continuing the food-based names of Gohan's family. Pan may also refer to the Pan of Greek mythology, which is consistent with the religion-based names of Videl's family. There is also a type of instrument called the pan flute, which may imply that she was named to honor Piccolo, Gohan's first mentor and one of his closest friends. Her name might also be a reference to her Saiyan heritage, as the genus of the Chimpanzee species is called "Pan". Pan may also be an abbreviation of panties or pants, in honor of the cloth ing-based names of Bulma's family. The name also may refer to the cookware, such as a saucepan or frying pan. The name may even be a reference to the Mountain Pan located in China or even the cities in both China and Greece under the same name. Personality During her first appearance toward the very end of Z, Pan is an extremely confident child who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behaviour usual for her age, such as crying over losing at a fair game. In ''GT, ''due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happens to Pan, she can exaggerate its importance and set off her fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps without much of a second thought. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments and will assist them any way she can. Pan is also shown to be a tomboy, similar to her mother, wishing to fight when she can rather than stand on the sidelines. She also is rather violent verbally and physically, not unlike her paternal grandmother Chi-Chi. In the manga, Pan refers to Vegeta as "Uncle Vegeta", even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's. Gallery Pan 7.png Pan 6.png Pan 1.jpg Pan 8.png Pan 4.png Pan 3.png Pan 1.png Pan 2.jpg Pan 2.png Pan 5.png